InuYash Pup
by Mithral Rose
Summary: InuYasha gets in a fight with a spell caster demon and gets hit by a spell. Due to the spell InuYasha turns into...A KID! ...and then....a puppy? Read to see what happens! Rated for Cursing, violence. Stuff like that!
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: Konnichiwa! This is going to be a humor/action fic but in this chapter it's pretty much just fighting. (Just a warning)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! (but I can dream can't I?..)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud crash sounded as InuYasha was thrown to the ground. The ground shook due to impact and large rocks began to fall from a nearby cliff. Kagome screamed, running. Although injured, InuYasha managed to save the other wised doomed girl. Sweeping her up into his arms and jumping out of the way, narrowly dodging the waterfall of stones.

The demon that previously struck the hanyou attacked again. The demon was large, InuYasha was about the height of the demons knee cap. However, InuYasha was not intimidated by the monsters size, his main worries were the speed and number of the spells the demon cast at him. So far he had managed to dodge all the magic attacks, but wasn't quite as lucky with the physical attacks.

InuYasha was soaring through the air, holding Kagome. A bolder was thrown directly at the two. InuYasha tossed the girl to the ground, figuring she'd have a better chance with dirt than with stone. The bolder hit InuYasha directly, slamming into his backside. A scream escaped the boy's lips. The girl screamed as well, hers out of fear instead of pain. The hanyou hit the ground, the bolder landing on top of him.

Tears spilled from the young girl's eyes as she ran, screaming, to the injured dog demon.

InuYasha lay still for a moment. His vision was blurry and all he could hear was a soft buzzing sound. Faintly, he heard his name being called. He sniffed the air, breathing in dirt instead. He sneezed. That action alone sent a stab of pain coursing through his whole body.

Kagome reached her friend's side, frantically trying to get the bolder off. It was no use, the large object was much to heavy for a human. "InuYasha" She screamed again, going to the spot were InuYasha's head was visible. The bolder was covering everything but InuYasha's head, feet, and one of his hands.

She grabbed his hand and held it in both of hers. "InuYasha" she whispered, her voice shaky. A teardrop fell onto the boy's cheek. He looked at her, whispering her name softly. He couldn't stand to see her cry, that alone gave him the strength to get the bolder off.

It was clear that at least one rib was broken. It was hard to breathe, every intake of air hurt, as did every movement.

The demon was a spell caster. InuYasha had dodged all the spells previously but he was a little worried now. He couldn't move very fast due to his injuries. He pulled out Tetsuiga which he sheathed when he saved Kagome.

The demon began attacking again.

InuYasha managed to block the first spell with his sword. "Wind Scar" He yelled as he got in an attack of his own. Before the attack could reach the demon it threw an attack of his own. The spell went right through Wind Scar, InuYasha didn't have time to move. The spell hit him, throwing him back into the cliff side.

The Wind Scar hit the demon the same moment InuYasha was struck. The demon was slashed apart, dieing instantly.

With all the vibrations of the attacks the cliff began showering rocks once again, larger rocks this time. InuYasha was soon completely buried in the rubble.

When the rocks stopped falling, Kagome ran to the spot, digging frantically.

"Kagome!" The said girl looked to the sky where she heard the sound from. She saw her friends riding on Kirara toward her. "InuYasha's buried under all of this." She informed them.

The group began digging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is he gonna be Ok?" Shippo asked, jumping onto Kaede's shoulder. "Ye has had a spell cast upon ye" (Sorry I don't remember Kaede's word for he)

"Is there anything you can do?" Kagome asked, clearly shaken up, her voice still a bit shaky.

The group listened intently as Kaede explained that the spell cast upon InuYasha was not life threatening. She informed them that it would probably wear off in a day or two. When they asked what it did Kaede just shook her head and smiled, refusing to tell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! I don't mind constructive criticism! I don't really mind flames either, I find them funny! Also I don't like the name of the story, so as you continue reading (if you actually keep reading) then plz think of a name and if you come up with a new one tell me and I might use it! PLEASE REVIEW! (Sorry about how short it is, next chap will probably be longer!) PLZ REVIEW! (P.S. It's My B-Day! Don't you think a review would be a nice present!,…I DO!)


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N Konnichiwa! Not really anything to say. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha. But I can Dream can't I!?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha's eyes flashed open at the sound of movement. His left ear twitching at the detection. It was the morning after the battle and the first time InuYasha had awoken since he's been rendered unconscious. It was early, the first few rays of sunlight just now peeking above the horizon.

Kagome rolling in her sleep was the cause of the noise. InuYasha looked around the room just to be safe. Kagome was asleep with Shippo cuddled up to her. Sango, sleeping next to Kirara. Miroku, although clearly asleep, was moving his hand in an up and down motion, as though rubbing something only it was to midair. His lips were curved up into a smile.

'_Must be dreaming about a woman'_ InuYasha thought. _'Perv'_.

After trying to get back to sleep but failing , InuYasha stood. He looked around the room once again. He thought that everything seemed bigger but decided he must be imagining things. Making sure not to wake anyone, he quietly made his way outside.

Ounce outside InuYasha inhaled deeply, taking in the fresh morning air. His right ear twitched as a violet butterfly landed on it but the butterfly was not disturbed. InuYasha let the creature rest on his ear as he scanned his surroundings.

Freshly bloomed spring flowers reached their green leaves to the sky, longing for the sun's rays. Sunlight shining on the morning dew made everything shine and sparkle.

InuYasha ran his fingers through his soft silver hair. He looked at his hair puzzled. "Hu?" he said aloud realizing his hair seemed shorter. He also realized, to his amazement, that his voice was somewhat higher pitched.

InuYasha then walked to a nearby pond. The butterfly that was perched on the hanyou's ear gracefully spread it's wings and lifted off, deciding to find a spot that didn't move. Once at the pond, InuYasha looked in. He saw a reflection of himself, his _**kid**_ self.

InuYasha saw his reflection's eyes widen. _'I must be seeing things'_ he reasoned. He blinked, still there. He closed his eyes for a moment then reopened them, still there. _'Must be the effects of that demon's spell'_ InuYasha decided. "KAEDE!" he yelled wanting a full explanation.

It wasn't until after he yelled that he realized the consequences, Shippo's taunting, Sango and Miroku's laughter, and, oh Budda (God), Kagome's hugs! Before InuYasha had time to hide, Kagome emerged from the hut. Having heard the call she came to investigate.

She spotted InuYasha.

"AW!" Before InuYasha knew it Kagome had him in her arms, rubbing her cheek on him. (Like she did to Soten on "Shippo gets an Angry Challenge") "INUYASHA YOU LOOK SOO CUTE!" She squealed.

"HEY GET OFFA ME!" he yelled, trying to squirm free.

"AW YOU SOUND CUTE TOO!"

"LET GO!"

A huge grin was plastered on Kagome's face. He Was SO CUTE! (The kid InuYasha in this story is about the age he was when those mean people wouldn't play ball with him and he asked his Mom what a halfbreed was.)

'_How can this get any worse'_ InuYasha thought about the time Shippo popped his head out of the hut. InuYasha mentally sighed.

Shippo blinked. A moment later he was on InuYasha's head pulling on his ears. "InuYasha? Is that you?"

By this time Kagome had somewhat calmed down, her smile was still threatening to engulf her face. She nodded to Shippo happily. "Yep! Let's go show the others!"

"NO!" InuYasha yelled. It was bad enough two people diminishing his pride, he didn't need any more.

"Don't talk back." Kagome said as if scolding her own child.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they were inside the hut, Shippo, while trying to help Kagome get InuYasha inside, had received 4 bumps to the head. However, he was pleased to have found out that InuYasha was quite a bit weaker as a child.

InuYasha was sitting in a corner, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede sat snickering.

InuYasha began mumbling something Kagome couldn't understand.

"What was that?" She demanded. InuYasha kept mumbling. Normally at a time like this Kagome would just sit him but she just couldn't bring herself to sit him when he was just a child. However, she wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"Turn around and stand with your nose in the corner." She ordered him firmly.

"What! No!"

"Now!"

"NO!" InuYasha yelled.

"I told you not to talk back! Now do it!"

"NEVER!"

"Don't make me spank you!" Kagome said, trying to hold back a giggling fit.

"Now now InuYasha" Miroku said. "You should listen to your superiors."

"SUPERIOR! HER!" InuYasha nearly fell over with the force of his outburst.

"YES ME!" She yelled.

Shippo sat, shaking his head. "You two are so childish." He remarked.

"What Did You Say Twirp!!" InuYasha yelled before chasing the kit around the hut.

"KAGOMEE!!!!!!"

InuYasha was then grabbed by the back of his kimono. InuYasha hung in the air flailing his arms and legs.

"KAGOME! PUT! ME! DOWN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry, but it may be even longer for the next chapter. I'm currently working on 4 stories. 2 are for school and are bringing my grade down to a D! (Journalism) So I have to finish those before I do anything. Plus I have a Devil May Cry story. So sorry if it takes me a while.

PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
